1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a method for generating dopaminergic cells from a culture of mammalian CNS stem cells, methods for treating a patient with a neurological disorder, such as Parkinson's Disease, methods of screening for compounds which generate or increase the number of dopaminergic cells in a culture of mammalian CNS stem cells and methods for discovering genes involved in generating dopaminergic cells.
2. Description of the Related Art